Jessie and Christina's wild night
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: Jessie and Christina have a girls night out but things go a little intense during the night


Jessie and Christina's wild night

Pairing: Jessie and Christina

Introduction

Jessie and Christina have a girls night out but things go a little intense during the night

Jessie was at a bar with her boss Christina Ross.

"so Christina why did you wanna come here" asked Jessie

"because well I just wanna have some fun with you Jessie ,you watching my kids it's just that I wanna do something nice for you" said Christina

"That's really nice of you" said Jessie

"so what will you have" asked Christina

"I don't know" said Jessie

A few hours later, when Jessie and Christina drank, they were starting to act strange

"so what's happening" asked Jessie

"I don't know" said Christina

"you know you have such a pretty face" said Jessie

"oh you think so" asked Christina

"yeah" said Jessie

"here's a closer look" said Christina as she leaned closer to Jessie

Jessie laughed and did the same and before they know it their lips were touching but then Christina took the first move and kissed Jessie and then Jessie cuts into the kiss. They were moaning loudly in the kiss.

"let's do this in my room" said Christina

"couldn't agree more" said Jessie

Then a few hours later, They to Christina's hotel room and after when she locked the door, Jessie and Christina continued to make out with each other. But as it went on they both fall to the bed with Jessie on top of Christina and holding her down with her hands and knees

"I want you so bad" said Jessie

"I want you more" said Christina

Then they continued kissing and then Jessie took her black dress off and Christina helped her slide her dress off her legs and she was in her bra and panties

"you're so beautiful" said Christina

"thank you I wanna see how beautiful you are" said Jessie

"as you wish" said Christina as Jessie took Christina's dress off and she wasn't wearing a bra or panties

Jessie liked what she saw.

then Christina swap places and now she was on top of Jessie

"now I'm in control now" said Christina as she sucks on Jessie's neck

Jessie wraps her legs around Christina's waist

"ah oh yeah Christina suck my neck" Jessie moaned softly as Christina was now sucking on her pulse point

Jessie dug her hands into Christina's panties and she was sucking on her shoulder

Then after that Christina took Jessie's bra and panties off and then Christina looked at Jessie for permission but then Jessie put her head on her entrance and then Christina started to fuck her

At first Jessie wasn't feeling anything but as Christina went faster, Jessie began to moan uncontrollably

"UH UH. OH CHRISTINA YES FUCK ME" screamed Jessie as she was enjoying the feeling

Christina added her two fingers in her entrance and started to thrust them in and out

"OH MY GOD OH I'M GONNA CUM" screamed Jessie as Christina started to fuck her faster

Tears were coming out of Jessie's eyes as she was squirming and then she came on Christina's fingers

Christina got off Jessie and lied next to her

"you like that" asked Christina

"yeah I loved it…" Jessie said softly

"you don't have to do anything" said Christina

"but I wanna taste you" said Jessie

"I expected you to say that" said Christina as she got on her knees and then she shoved her pussy on Jessie's face

Jessie started to eat her out like crazy

"ohhhh yessss Jessie keep going" Christina moaned as Jessie went faster

Jessie was groaning when she was still eating out her boss

"OHHHH MYY GOD JESSIE YESS YES MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM" screamed Christina as she felt it coming

Jessie continued until Christina couldn't take it

Christina screamed as she came on Jessie's face and she lied down next to Jessie

"that was wonderful" said Jessie

"you….think...so" Christina panted

Jessie nodded

"I love you Christina Ross" said Jessie

"I love you too Jessie Prescott" said Christina

The next morning, Jessie and Christina were still sleeping. But then Christina woke up and had no idea what happened last night and then she noticed that she was wearing anything on and then she saw Jessie next to her

"what did I just do….Jessie wake up" said Christina

Then Jessie woke up and saw Christina

"Christina what's going on and why do I feel so cool" asked Jessie and then she realized that she wasn't wearing anything

"Christina what happened..did we had" said Jessie

"I think so" said Christina

Jessie then tasted Christina's cum on her lips

"yeah I believe we did had sex" said Jessie

"we can't tell anyone at all not even the kids" said Christina

"I didn't plan on telling them anyway" said Jessie

"come on let's get dressed" said Christina

A few hours later at the Ross condo building , Jessie and Christina came into the living room but then saw that Emma was there waiting for them

"Emma hi" said Jessie

"hi Jessie and mom how was your night" asked Emma

"it was good" said Christina

"why didn't you come last night" asked Emma as she knew what happened

"the road was closed so we had to wait til tomorrow" said Jessie

"don't lie I know you two had sex last night I could smell it all over you two" said Emma

"Oh noo" said Jessie and Christina

To be continued


End file.
